Generation IV Haiku Collection
by Gr4Yr4iN
Summary: Expect all 106 from gen. 4...I told you I suck at summaries...
1. Turtwig

**A/N: Haikus for Pokemon. I do not own then, Nintendo does. I, however, own the words written...**

* * *

><p><strong>Turtwig<strong>

The child that is yet

To grow up and show the world

Its true potential

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Isn't life wonderful? :D**


	2. Grotle

**A/N: Haikus for Pokemon. I do not own then, Nintendo does. I, however, own the words written...**

* * *

><p><strong>Grotle<strong>

The child that has now

Matured into a worthy

Defender for them

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Isn't life just...**


	3. Torterra

**A/N: Haikus for Pokemon. I do not own then, Nintendo does. I own only the words.**

* * *

><p><strong>Torterra<strong>

The child that had once

Been so small and weak has grown

To a mighty beast

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Isn't life just...wonderful?**


	4. Chimchar

**A/N: Haikus for Pokemon. I do not own then, Nintendo does. I own only the words...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chimchar<strong>

Little playful one

An adventurer by heart

True to his nature

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Isn't life just...wow? :)**


	5. Monferno

**A/N: Haikus for Pokemon. I do not own them, Nintendo does. I own only the words...**

* * *

><p><strong>Monferno<strong>

Nimble and playful

A true fighter is hidden

Under your false mask

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Isn't life just...wack? :P**


	6. Infernape

**A/N: Haikus for Pokemon. I do not own them, Nintendo does. I own only the words...or do I?**

* * *

><p><strong>Infernape<strong>

A true champion

Fights with his heart, not against

With burning passion

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Isn't life just...OMG? :P**


	7. Piplup

**A/N: Haikus for Pokemon. I do not own them, Nintendo does. I own only the words...**

* * *

><p><strong>Piplup<strong>

Stubborn and stuck up

He holds within him the strength

He learns to control

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Isn't life just...cool? :P**


	8. Prinplup

**A/N: Haikus for Pokemon. I do not own them, Nintendo does. I own only the words...**

* * *

><p><strong>Prinplup<strong>

Stubborn as a prince

Yet stronger as a fighter

He will prove his strength

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Isn't life awesome! XD**


	9. Empoleon

**A/N: Haikus for Pokemon. I do not own them, Nintendo does. I own only the words...hmm**

* * *

><p><strong>Empoleon<strong>

Power of a King

Lurks behind his mask of pride

Which he hides behind

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Isn't life just awesome! XD**


	10. Starly

**A/N: Haikus for Pokemon. I do not own them, Nintendo does. I own only the words...hmm**

* * *

><p><strong>Starly<strong>

Young and frail and small

He always keeps his chin up

To face what's to come

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Isn't life just awesome! XD**


	11. Staravia

**A/N: Haikus for Pokemon. I do not own them, Nintendo does. I own only the words...hmm**

* * *

><p><strong>Staravia<strong>

Young but now stronger

He will protect his comrades

With all that he's got

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ...yeah, nothing creative to say...**


	12. Staraptor

**A/N: Haikus for Pokemon. I do not own them, Nintendo does. I own only the words...hmm**

* * *

><p><strong>Staraptor<strong>

Now mature and strong

He will fight anything to

Protect what he loves

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *insert cheesy comment here***


	13. Bidoof

**A/N: Haikus for Pokemon. I do not own them, Nintendo does. I own only the words...hmm**

* * *

><p><strong>Bidoof<strong>

Weak, yes, he might be

But he decides not to show

His real true weakness

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *insert cheesy comment here* :P**


	14. Bibarel

**A/N: Haikus for Pokemon. I do not own them, Nintendo does. I own only the words...hmm**

* * *

><p><strong>Bibarel<strong>

With his weakness gone

He has grown to be a true

'Industrious worker'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *insert cheesy comment here* :P**


	15. Kricketot

**A/N: Haikus for Pokemon. I do not own them, Nintendo does. I own only the words...hmm**

* * *

><p><strong>Kricketot<strong>

He is small but strong

Creating melodies with

His own body parts

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *insert cheesy comment here* :P**


	16. Kricketune

**A/N: Haikus for Pokemon. I do not own them, Nintendo does. I own only the words...hmm**

* * *

><p><strong>Kricketune<strong>

He has grown stronger

Making melodies that can

Hurt his enemies

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *insert cheesy comment here* :P**


	17. Shinx

**A/N: Haikus for Pokemon. I do not own them, Nintendo does. I own only the words...hmm**

* * *

><p><strong>Shinx<strong>

The cub of thunder,

Though small, runs as fast as light

To escape from foes

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *insert cheesy comment here* :P**


	18. Luxio

**A/N: Haikus for Pokemon. I do not own them, Nintendo does. I own only the words...hmm**

* * *

><p><strong>Luxio<strong>

The cub of thunder,

Now grown, puts the power of

Lightning to good use

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *insert cheesy comment here* :P**


	19. Luxray

**A/N: Haikus for Pokemon. I do not own them, Nintendo does. I own only the words...hmm**

* * *

><p><strong>Luxray<strong>

No longer a cub

He has truly mastered the

power of thunder

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *insert cheesy comment here* :P**


	20. Budew

**A/N: Haikus for Pokemon. I do not own them, Nintendo does. I own only the words...hmm**

* * *

><p><strong>Budew<strong>

A young flower bud

Lives on photosynthesis

A Rose you will be

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *insert cheesy comment here* :P**


	21. Roserade

**A/N: Haikus for Pokemon. I do not own them, Nintendo does. I own only the words...hmm**

* * *

><p><strong>Roserade<strong>

A beautiful rose

Has bloomed today with such grace

And magnificence

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *insert cheesy comment here* :P**


	22. Cranidos

**A/N: Haikus for Pokemon. I do not own them, Nintendo does. I own only the words...hmm**

* * *

><p><strong>Cranidos<strong>

So young yet so old

His eyes radiate tales of

Prehistoric times

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *insert cheesy comment here* :P**


	23. Rampardos

**A/N: Haikus for Pokemon. I do not own them, Nintendo does. I own only the words...hmm**

* * *

><p><strong>Rampardos<strong>

His eyes grow heavy

With the burden of age and

Tell tales through his eyes

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *insert cheesy comment here***


	24. Shieldon

**A/N: Haikus for Pokemon. I do not own them, Nintendo does. I own only the words...hmm**

* * *

><p><strong>Shieldon<strong>

Skull of rock and steel

He hones his skills and powers

To surpass his foes

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *insert cheesy comment here***


	25. Bastiodon

**A/N: Haikus for Pokemon. I do not own them, Nintendo does. I own only the words...hmm**

* * *

><p><strong>Bastiodon<strong>

Skull of hardened steel

He destroys all that mean harm

To his family

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *insert cheesy comment here***


	26. Burmy

**A/N: Haikus for Pokemon. I do not own them, Nintendo does. I own only the words...hmm**

* * *

><p><strong>Burmy<strong>

Cold in the winter

She weaves herself a cloak from

Whatever she finds

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *insert cheesy comment here***


	27. Wormadam

**A/N: Haikus for Pokemon. I do not own them, Nintendo does. I own only the words...hmm**

* * *

><p><strong>Wormadam<strong>

Wrapped in her warm cloak,

No matter what it may be,

She looks elegant

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *insert cheesy comment here***


	28. Mothim

**A/N: Haikus for Pokemon. I do not own them, Nintendo does. I own only the words...hmm**

* * *

><p><strong>Mothim<strong>

No longer in cloaks

He flies with his wings spread wide

Hoping to reach high

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *insert cheesy comment here***


	29. Combee

**A/N: Haikus for Pokemon. I do not own them, Nintendo does. I own only the words...hmm**

* * *

><p><strong>Combee<strong>

Every one a drone

Serving the mighty Empress

With pride and honour

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *insert cheesy comment here***


	30. Vespiquen

**A/N: Haikus for Pokemon. I do not own them, Nintendo does. I own only the words...hmm**

* * *

><p><strong>Vespiquen<strong>

The mighty Empress

No longer a simple drone

But a worthy queen

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *insert cheesy comment here***


End file.
